The Heterochromia Canine Supervision
by wolfofsheep
Summary: Penny's looking after a friend's puppy and things get a bit complicated...


_Rated M for a reason... ^_^_

* * *

**1**

* * *

Sheldon unlocked his box and pulled out the plethora of magazines and envelopes within it. As he turned to head back up to his apartment on the fourth floor, his blonde neighbor trounced through the door in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. He let out a sigh and was about to greet her, but his shin was molested by small paws and claws. He stumbled backwards just a little to look down at a fluffy grey, white, and black patterned, blue and brown eyed, no tail/butt wagging, all tongued and happy smiling… Puppy. He swallowed and looked up at Penny with his wide blue-eyed stare, "Penny, you have purchased an Australian Shepherd puppy? You have barely enough funds to keep the electric company from banishing your electricity completely and you buy the first puppy in the window? What in the Universe brought you to the conclusion that this was a 'Good' 'Idea'?" The puppy sat and stared up at Sheldon with its heterochromia eyes and Sheldon had to look away or he would metaphorically melt.

Penny zipped past Sheldon and unlocked her own box while letting out an annoying grunt, "Sheldon… not that I owe you any kind of explanation… one of my friend's at work is going to Canada for a month and she needed someone to watch her new puppy. All of her family is on the East Coast and no one else would do it, so she begged me. She gave me money, supplies, and a card stating a vet on duty. So, for the next month, Noriega is the newest roommate of 4B so get over it! He doesn't snore, bark incessantly, and is very much house trained…" Penny mumbled 'wish all the guys I dated were' before moving past Sheldon and following the puppy up the stairs.

Sheldon shook his head and headed up the stairs, as well. He couldn't describe what brought around the smile that built on his face to the sounds of the erratic pitter-patter of the puppy's feet going up the stairs. He rounded the first curve of the stairs and was just in time to catch a fish like Penny and slam into the wall with a manly yelp as their mail scattered down the stairs. His reflexes turned protective as his arms wrapped around the woman from 4B. Sheldon could feel his heart beat against his Adam's apple and he tried his best to swallow it down.

With the constriction he had underneath her right arm and over her left shoulder, he could feel her pulse against his forearm and how proliferating her breathing became as his own breathing became erratic. His breath fluttered strands of her flaxen tresses against the tanned skin of her neck and he knew he had to detach himself quickly for some form of heat was beginning to pulse deep within.

Penny was pushed from Sheldon's heroic grasp and mumbled about 'the dog trying to kill her' as she balanced herself from the lasso the puppy had done around her legs. She kept her back to the man and tried to shake the blush from her cheeks. She untangled her legs from the flimsy string of the retractable leash (that she didn't lock and allowed the puppy to run around her as she climbed the stairs). As the sound of the string zipped into the small red handle, she finally turned back to her neighbor with a sympathetic look, "Sorry Sheldon…"

Sheldon finally returned back to reality as he stood straight up and looked down at the puppy that sat on the stairs with his tongue dangled out the side of his mouth. Sheldon huffed and hesitantly looked up at his neighbor, "You are forgiven, but Penny, the retractable leash is both a hazard to the puppy as well as your own well-being if let to extend to an unsafe span. In the future, which I am sure I will not be there to catch you, please keep the minimal amount of length you need to descend safely up and down the stairs. I have had the privilege of my coccyx bone meeting concrete when our old puppy, Roscoe, did the same thing. He was such a little rascal." Sheldon gave a distant smile, but shook out of it and dodged the puppy's onslaught of paws to climb the stairs.

Penny finally made it up the stairs where Sheldon stood at his door. She moved towards her door, but was stopped in front of the defective elevator by a small resistance on the leash. Noriega was sitting on his haunches and looking all cute and puppy-ish at the feet of the OCD physicist. Sheldon bent his legs and the puppy hopped up with his paws on his lap and lapped his tongue out towards Sheldon's face but never connecting. Sheldon clasped the puppy's head with each of his hands on either side of the puppy's jowls. He rubbed the puppy across both eyes with his long thumbs and whispered something to him that Penny couldn't decipher. He gave the puppy a few scratches to the ears and straightened himself back up while wiping his charcoal and green plaid pants. Penny gave Sheldon a huge smile as she shook her head, "Wow… I think your Human was showing, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Penny. Out of all the domesticated animals that humanity has had the privilege of altering from their primal functions; dogs are the most social and compliant of them all. The human species does not 'Join' 'The Pack'… No, the canine 'Becomes' a part of 'Our Pack'. Whereas cats just see us as forms of food and affection and nothing more. Dogs see us as family… as a part of the diverse realm of their hierarchy. Though not my favorite animal… they have been a part of my life since I was young. I know how to interact with them and they, in return, are all too willing to accept me without judgment or ridicule."

Penny's smile faded at the dismal retort of her neighbor. Though his face was deadpan and stern, she took his little monologue as a glimpse into the sad, lonely, little boy that Sheldon once was. She pulled the leash with a little force and the puppy took off running towards Penny's door and she looked back at Sheldon, "If you ever want to… well… come over and play with the puppy… you're welcome to it."

Sheldon nodded in appreciation and entered into his own apartment as Penny unlocked hers. She had a lot of stuff to get out of her car, so she had to put the puppy somewhere where he wouldn't bit through a wire and short circuit the building. She picked the little guy up and locked him in the bathroom before heading back down the stairs to get his crate, blankets, food, bowls, toys, and collection of cute little things to dress him in.

Penny got everything out of her car, thanks to Amelia's unsanctioned habit of being overly organized. The crate was huge, but it had wheels and everything fit so nicely inside. She rolled it to the entrance and opened the glass door where Sheldon stood at the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a weird look as she let the door grind against the large crate and finally click shut, "Ummm… Hey… Sheldon."

Sheldon, still deadpan, shot her a very disapproving look, "Penny… You have left the puppy unattended in an unfamiliar place. I can hear the screams of desperation and dejection from my room."

Penny rolled her eyes, "I'm about to go up there, now, _Sheldon_! I'll handle it."

Sheldon, without any form of her asking him to, went behind the crate and picked it up. Penny had to shake herself out of the startled form she was stuck in and finally grab the front as they ascended up the stairs. Sheldon spoke matter-a-factly as they climbed, "I believe I had covered this before, but canines are sociable creatures and when they find themselves alone… they tend to become desperate and will succumb to depression, irrational behavior, and hysterics even if for a short period of time. Penny, if you are to care for this animal… I would feel better if you were to educate yourself on the species AND breed. The Australian Shepherd is in need enormous amount of exercise. They are extremely intelligent, energetic, and loyal to their people. They are protective, and require socialization in order to keep this positive quality from becoming a negative one. When socialized and trained appropriately, Aussies are very obedient, and excel in high energy competition and herding duties."

Penny finally got to the fourth floor and could hear the poor puppy's hollers of loneliness over the incessant rambling. Sheldon sat the crate down and looked at her with a twitch as he looked past her to her door. She rolled the crate to her door and opened it. The puppy's screams subsided and she looked back at her crazy neighbor. He looked hopeful and almost relieved. She found it extremely adorable and gave him a smile, "You wanna come in?"

Sheldon slipped back into his regular impassive look. His eyes dropped and motioned towards his own apartment then back at Penny, "Yes. Give me a moment." Sheldon slipped into his apartment.

Penny grinned and rolled the crate inside just as the puppy gave out shrills of yelps and whines. She left her door open for Sheldon and started to unpack everything inside the crate. Amelia had measured the amount she gave to the puppy in little zip lock pouches and labeled them by day, a.m./p.m., and little notes of the treats inside them. Each of the baggies, the two cute Snoopy bowls, and a regular wire brush were inside a small clothed bag with Snoopy lying on his back on top of his dog house. She grinned and took that bag into her kitchen. She pulled out a shaggy black blanket wrapped around a puffy pillow and threw it into her room. Obviously the puppy was going to be sleeping with her because she couldn't take the wailing. That left two labeled plastic bags. One said 'Outfits' and the other said 'Toys'. She pulled them out and opened the 'Toy' bag. She pulled out a flat, long raccoon toy with no arms or legs… just a long tail and a face. She threw it on the floor as the sounds of Sheldon's usual knocks on the open frame and him shuffling in and closing her door sounded behind her. She turned around and smiled as he closed her door with methodical intent as she then moved around the crate to the bathroom door inside her room to let out the puppy.

Before the door even had a crack from the frame; the puppy bolted out with an electric dash. The puppy was low to the ground and stomping his front paws every time he stopped as he danced around Penny's feet. He heard Sheldon's shuffle and made a beeline out her bedroom door. It made Penny giggle as she moved out of her room to follow the furry bullet.

When she entered, she noticed that Sheldon had changed clothes. Instead of his black, faded batman logo over yellow and black long sleeve shirt and his plaid pants, he had a yellow thermal underneath a regular black t-shirt and a pair of nearly worn out tanned khakis. She had to laugh… "Are those your 'Puppy Pants'?

Sheldon, who was grinning at the energetic pup, looked up at Penny with a slight scowl and amusement mixed together, "No, I have not designated a pair of pants for 'Puppies' but they are the pants I wear when doing an activity where it is possible to ruin my good clothes. Puppies are notorious for chewing so I took precaution."

Sheldon sat in his usual spot in Penny's chair while she sat in the middle of her couch. The puppy took his raccoon toy and kept bringing it to Sheldon and he was play tug-of-war and occasionally letting the puppy win, upon which, the pup would take it to Penny. The puppy got bored and ran into Penny's room and dragged one of her stilettos by the strap, growling as he did so. Sheldon chuckled as Penny squeaked and chased the puppy around until she grabbed the shoe, finally. She ran into her room and made sure the pup couldn't get into her closet again and got everything off her floor. As she did this, the puppy ran back into the living room. When she was finally done, she came back into the living room and froze with her mouth wide open.

Not only was Sheldon sitting comfortably on the couch, but Noriega's back paws were pushed on the cushion in between Sheldon's thighs, the pups front paws pressed just above Sheldon's sternum, and Sheldon's face was scrunched happily as the puppy licked all over his face. She swore she could hear him giggling. She rounded the couch and slumped back upon the cushion closest to the sight with a huge smile. She didn't know if smile was brought on by the sight of the cute puppy, a grown man (well, sort of) looking so happy, or if it was just Sheldon allowing a puppy to spread germs all over his face and him not screaming and overacting about it. The puppy noticed her presence and jumped off him and onto her to attempt the same thing. She grabbed the puppy up in a big hug and just scratched the top of his back and made the puppy's leg jiggle.

She smiled down at the puppy in her laugh and glanced over at Sheldon who had shifted to watch the puppy. She just shook her head at how… normal… he looked. When he caught her stare he leaned back a little, "Why do you find yourself unabashedly staring at me every few moments?"

Penny leaned back into the cushions as the puppy nestled under the table, "You… you do know that this puppy licked all over your face and you haven't reached up to wipe off the drool or cry about germs, ONCE?"

Sheldon cocked his head, "You believe that I should fear the canid germs as much as the human ones?"

Penny gave him a weird look, "Sheldon… a dog's mouth is infested with bacteria that can affect humans… even _I_ know that."

Sheldon just shrugged and made as if he were about to stand, but the puppy launched out of Penny's lap onto him. It knocked Sheldon back to the couch and brought another heartbreaking smile. She shook her head, "Ok… tell me about Roscoe… he must have been one hell of a dog to make you... UN-you."

Sheldon looked up and the smile disappeared. She thought he may not share or lecture her on her made-up word, but he let out a sigh and spoke, "When I was diagnosed with pernicious anemia at 19, I had no friends. No one, not even the professors I worked with, called and checked in on me. It didn't bother me, but to know that no one cared showed me why_ I _never cared about them. I will spare you the bowel problems of my story and just explain that while I was bedridden from the anemia... I was unwilling to eat or drink or even read… but even through all that, I would look over, and there would be Roscoe. It was Roscoe who never left my side. At this time, Roscoe was 7 and beginning to get arthritic, but when I got up… he got up… when I stayed in bed, he would be curled at my side… when I started crying, he barked and put his paw on my leg… Roscoe was my only friend. The only one who was ever tolerant of who I was and never judged me for my intelligence or my phobias." Penny saw the man look down at the puppy and swallow deeply, "When I finally got strong enough and back to work… He passed away." Penny's heart sank and she shifted to square her body to him. Sheldon's face was strangely serene as he rubbed under the puppy's chin, "I was inconsolable for three weeks. I wouldn't speak, wouldn't look anyone in the eye, and I barely left my room when at home. My mother made me speak with the school's psychiatrist, but I eventually just let his memory flow to the back of my mind as I concentrated on my work."

Sheldon grinned sadly down at the puppy that curled into a ball upon his lap. He let his hands rest on either side of the puppy's long body then looked over at Penny and cleared his throat, "Sometimes… I curse my eidetic memory." He tried to hide the catch in his throat, but even he could hear it. He looked back down at the puppy debating on waking the pup up and leaving, or just allowing him to sleep as he, himself, lingered in the awkward silence. He nearly jumps out of his skin as a warmth lands on top of his hand, closest to Penny. He jerks just a little but Penny's fingers slide between the curves along his index and thumb to squeeze ever so softly across the top and palm of his hand.

His metallic azure examination collided with her engrossed emerald gape and they both freeze in the moment. Neither knew what move to take... Neither understanding the actions of the other… Neither willing to break away… Just placed on pause.

Penny decided to break the standoff and pulled her hand back slowly, but the long fingers of her neighbor stopped her in mid escape. He had moved his body just enough to not disturb the sleeping pup in his lap, but enough to where he could move quickly. Penny stared at him, but his gaze was on the hands. His hand was stern with its grip; pressing Penny's fingers together, harshly, but his grip loosened as he realized that the hand was not moving. Penny was mesmerized by the scientist's focus. His elongated fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand to his face. She couldn't describe how her skin, heart, esophagus, lungs, and brain met up and set themselves aflame when he pulled her hand upon his cheek as he closed his eyes and caressed her wrist with his thumb. She shut her eyes to try and push the flush off her face, but opened them again finding it wasn't working. What the hell was he doing? Had he finally snapped? She tried to slow her heart rate, but nothing was working. He just sat there; her hand softly clutched on his cheek with his eyes closed looking so pensive. It made her emotions take flight and she did the most logical thing she believed needed to be done… she closed the gap between them and placed a supple peck on his lips.

Sheldon's eyes shot open and the worry of the pup's sleep was thrown away as stood up suddenly. The puppy's reflexes kicked in and he landed on his feet at the last moment and stared up at the tall, lanky, and terrified man. He wouldn't look down at the woman on the couch… just his eyes darting all over the room looking to try and solve the problem that just barely touched his lips. Penny took her hand back from the empty space and stood before him, "I'm… so… so Sorry! I… I…"

Sheldon raised his hand but still would not look the woman in the eyes, "There… there is no need to apologize. You just acted on your primitive impulse… just as I had. We shall not speak of it again… I will… I will come tomorrow and give you assistance with the puppy. Good… Good Night, Penny."

Sheldon snaked around the coffee table and quick stepped to the door; the puppy at his heels. Penny scooped up the flailing puppy as Sheldon opened the door… but stopped. The puppy struggled and whimpered to get to the tall man as Sheldon turned and looked past the puppy's craving look to the regretful look of the woman holding him. When those olive eyes grab his cerulean gaze, he looked to be about to say something, but instead, he turned and closed the door gently. Penny put the puppy down and walked to the door and locked the deadbolt and listened to the noises outside. She wanted to hear his knocks, but all she heard was the door across the hall shut. She banged her head on the door and whimpered, "Oh Balls!" as the puppy, paws on the door, gave a single bark towards the wood.

* * *

**2**

* * *

Sheldon nearly ran into the apartment, past the couch, down the small hallway, and straight into his room. Leonard, with a bowl of soup cradled in his hands, was left sitting on the wooden chair looking completely flabbergasted. Sheldon slammed the door shut harder than he meant and made himself jump from the sheer volume. His head bowed as he tried to slow down his heart and breathing patterns.

His eidetic memory was on instant replay of the kiss. Every moment that the memory of Penny's lips touching his would replay… his cheeks would burn and his stomach would flip. He HAD to push this out… He HAD to let this foolish masculine weakness expel from his persons… He HAD to rebuild his walls that he had constructed so firmly around him… He just HAD to… or he was going to plummet towards the unforgiving abyss of emotion. He worked far too hard to be where he was now just to throw it away for some "fling". He had given up "fun" and "excitement" to become the greatest mind of the 21st century and he wasn't about to lose it to a blonde who was a failing actress, a minimum waged waitress, and an all around bat-swinging Nebraskan tomboy. He tried to disgrace her in his mind, but Penny's piercing green eyes and velvet smooth touch infected his memory and made his knees go weak and his back banged against his bedroom door.

The next morning, Sheldon slunk out of his room with bags under his eyes and a dreary shuffling walk to the bathroom. He did his business, washed his hands for about 5 minutes, and strolled out of the bathroom in his Friday Night pajamas. He loved waking up early on Saturday mornings because of how quiet the apartment was… Though he loved to fill the quiet with classical style piano music or whatever was playing on the jazz station. This morning was going to be very very different and he didn't even know it.

Sheldon flipped on the radio but decreased the volume to where it wouldn't disturb Leonard or Penny and found a classical station playing Beethoven's Sonata al chiaro di luna. He smiled and sighed, "Ah… Moonlight Sonata… Perfect." Sheldon went into the kitchen and was about to pull out a bowl and choose from the middle of the fiber-betized selection, but his Vulcan hearing caught an almost buzzing sound resonating past the piano's tempo. It was very quick but it had bass to it and caused him a pause. As he went to pour the cereal, the noise happened again, but this time he could distinguish what the noise was… a groan. Sheldon's heart began to beat with a velocity he was unfamiliar with when he realized it was coming from across the hall. The cereal box in his hand trembled slightly as he fought deep within himself. He dropped the box on the counter and calmed his mind. He made a note within his mind to come back to the reaction he had at the thought of seeing his neighbor, but his stubborn and gentlemanly nature far succeeded with his commonsense.

The sound of his slippers sliding against the wooden floor was silenced by the Persian rug as he slipped between the table and the couch then it returned as they hit the wood again while trudging to the door. When he opened the door, he was jolted slightly as he came face-to-face with a blonde-bombshell wearing nothing more than a white, spaghetti-strap tank top that barely covered her navel and very short, pink shorts that were rolled at the waistline. He swallowed as he stared at the fist she held in the air as if ready to knock, and looking overly frustrated. She was pulling, angrily, at the retractable leash that had been twirled around her right leg. Sheldon stood back as Penny bent her elbow and pushed her forearm into a knocking motion, but let out a gasp and pulled it back as their eyes met. Sheldon knew he was horrible at reading social situations, but he knew the look on her face was a consequence of their actions last night. He felt his heart throb so desperately that he was afraid she could hear it. It was the slight pain upon his shins that made him drop her eye contact. He let out a hiss through his teeth and pulls his left leg inside then looking down to see the little Aussie pup wagging his butt prolifically.

Sheldon couldn't stop the smile on his face. He bent down and clasped the puppy's face and rubbed his thumbs across his eyes as he did the day before. He spared a look at the leash's spiral around Penny's leg and he swallowed deeply. He looked back at the heterochromium eyes of the puppy and made up his mind. He let his hands on the puppy's face fall to the spring-clip of the leash and unclipped the puppy. The puppy darted into his apartment and grasped Penny's attention while the top of Sheldon's hand and knuckles slid in between the string leash and the flesh of Penny's calf. He heard her gasp and her leg trembled, a little, but his nimble fingers never left her supple skin as he continued to untangle her until he was finally back on his feet and their eyes meeting once again. The look she gave him was confusing. It was all together shock, but her eyes were dilated and a deeper shade of green. She nearly threw her eyes to the ground as Leonard's voice filled the apartment behind him, "Awwww… Who's this?"

Through the drum solo of her heart, she somehow found the strength to act normal. She slid into the apartment past the man that electrocuted her with just a few ethereal brushes of his hand against her skin and played her part, "That's Noriega! My friend, Amelia at work, is going to Canada and I told her I would look after him."

Penny heard Sheldon closing the door and slipped behind her to head to the kitchen as Leonard engaged in conversation with her, "Oh… Cool. How long you got him for?" The puppy was wagging his butt as Leonard patted him on the side. She could see the same goofy smile on Leonard that Sheldon did when he looked at the puppy. She gave a warm smile at the happy site and answered, "A month. She gave me enough supplies and a little money to help with some expenses."

Leonard looked over at Sheldon in the kitchen then back at Penny, "Well, if you need any help with him, just let me know. I had a dog when I was little, but my mother took it to the pound the minute it peed in the house. Never had another pet after that."

She could hear Sheldon pouring his cereal into a bowl. She just stared at the sad look on Leonard's face as he talked about the past. Sheldon's voice broke the silence, "The emotional toll of a human being such as yourself is difficult to define and even more difficult to understand completely. If we were to, in fact, define you… we would have to bring up your inability to tolerate anything milk and corn based, your rampant asthmatic tendencies, and your dangerously intransigent Myopia… That would not 'define' you, per say, but it would be a step into 'understanding' the root of your emotional toll. Now, shall we touch on your relationship with your mother…" Penny moved to the cream colored chair beside the table and shook her head. She was actually glad to hear the old Sheldon… She sighed at the bickering roommates and the puppy made his way in between Penny's legs.

Leonard snapped his eyes, "NO SHELDON! WE don't need to touch anything of mine… EVER. Look, I just was sad we couldn't have a pet; I don't need a psychological diagnosis… I can get those with a friendly call to my mother."

Sheldon had poured milk into his bowl and was now on his way to his spot on the couch still immersed in conversation with Leonard. Penny drowned the two men out and just chuckled as the puppy waited until Sheldon sat on the brown couch before hopping over in between his legs. The argument between the two came to a halt as Sheldon squealed from the puppy's paws slamming into very delicate areas. Sheldon held up the bowl of cereal above his head as the puppy let his tongue sling to the side of his mouth. Leonard grumbled something and disappeared into the hallway.

Penny's eyes flowed up Sheldon's legs, torso, and halfway up the man's arms. The plaid pajamas clung to his gangly form as her eyes wandered back down to his face. The puppy had hopped up on his stomach and was trying his best to lick the man's face. Penny's smile had suddenly altered as she watched Sheldon trying to dodge the puppy's licking attack. She stared at his lips and her chest went heavy. She had kissed those lips so brief and soft, yet… it had erupted something that Penny hadn't felt in her belly since her first kiss. Her hands absentmindedly came up and her fingers traced the flesh of her neck and down to feel the cavity that held her thundering heart.

After Sheldon lost his battle with the puppy and put his bowl down beside the phone on the table beside the couch, she licked her lips and stood up quickly. She watched him roll the puppy on his back and scratch his speckled belly and stopped as she got up. His bright, aquatic eyes still sparkled from the childlike stupor he shared with the puppy and stabbed deeply inside her chest and she scooped the puppy from his lap, "I need to take him for his walk." It was a simple sentence, but it came out mussed and awkward. She hurried to the door as she clipped the leash on the pup's collar and dropped him to the floor. Before her hand could touch the doorknob, Sheldon's voice boomed over the sound of the puppy's collar and tags being shook from the puppy's head flapping, "Penny! Wait!" She stopped and shut her eyes as tightly as she could as her thoughts screamed, _Just let me leave, please… Just let me leave so I don't have to look at you._

Sheldon couldn't read those grayish-green eyes. They looked to be desperate for something, but much like all the other social interactions he's been a part of… it was full of an unbridled confusion. She plucked the puppy from his lap and just bolted for the door. What was this feeling… this… ache? It crushed his chest till he was gasping for air. Watching her leave… it made him physically sick. "Penny! Wait!"

He rose from the couch so fast, his knees crackled silently. He ignored the burning pain in his knees and paused at the edge of the rug, "Penny… I wish to accompany you… I know where a dog park is located not too far from here. Please give me just a few moments to attain proper attire." He waited for a moment to see if she would acknowledge his proposal and was rewarded with her turning around with her pseudo-smile he was used to getting and she spoke, "I'm just going to walk him around the block so he can use the bathroom… but thank you, Sweetie. Maybe next time?" The fake grin fell at the last of her sentence. He saw her recoil as she spun and opened the door.

"NO! PENNY!" He yelled as he lunged and ripped the door open as she pulled the handle on the other side. He saw her eyes fly open as she stumbled towards him. The puppy had stood back as far as the leash would let him from the rush of the door frightening him. It scared Sheldon himself, but there was something bubbling inside of him… He didn't know why she was pushing him away but he wasn't going to let it happen… His chest heaved at the intensity of his uncharacteristic sentiment, "You cannot push me away. I won't allow such an indiscretion." He swallowed at how his voice echoed from the door, to the hallway, and down the staircase. Her face was froze with astonishment as the puppy ran around her and lassoing her, again, with the string leash. He clenched his jaw and straightened himself up as he tried to regain his composure. He took a step before her and gripped her lime stare with a very demanding focus. He let his austere sapphire perceptiveness soften as his voice pulsated in a low key, "I believe the universe is a series of relationships that stretch beyond those we care about and includes those who are far away and unlike anyone we've ever met. One of the distinctions that have been drawn between science and the relationships of people is that the scientific method keeps an objective distance between the person making observations and the thing being observed, while a relationship seeks to cross these boundaries, if not remove them altogether." He saw her face melt and her shoulders slack a little as he still cradled her stare. "I find myself unable to stop thinking about your ever growing presence. My eidetic memory is flooded with your taste, your scent, and every edge of your body. I can't close my eyes without sketching you all over my mind. I… I…" He was suddenly struck with a fear he was all too used to and he began to back up. He just had the feeling that he needed to escape before he fell and couldn't get out. His dominant, eager eyes fell from her face and his leg stretches behind him to turn his body, but he was stopped dead and yanked to apartment 4B by a smooth and persuasive grip on his forearm.

Penny managed to unlock her door, pull Sheldon inside, and drag the puppy inside… all with a single bound of her desire. She kicked her door closed and let go of the retractable leash and ignored the terror-ridden face that was plastered on Sheldon's face. With every single word the man had said to her, her inhibitions and trepidations evaporated. She turned and faced him and licked her lips as he stuttered a question as to what she was doing. His back was against the door as his hands gripped the door handle and she knew he wanted to flee, but her quickness to close the gap halted his getaway. Her elbows slammed into the wooden door as she encased his entire head in her embrace and pressed her fiery passion against his timorous lips. She twisted her head back and forth, delving into his taste in a feral yearning that both began to clinch. It was this moment, when the man she once knew as an automaton, came to life and showed her that his "Deal" was just as ambitious as she was.

He pushed himself off the door and spun her without removing their overlapping lips and reached over to lock the deadbolt. Penny smiled in the kiss before taking in his bottom lip between her teeth very loosely and running the edges of her fangs against the flesh of the inside and outside of his lip. That initiated a very brutish groan from his throat and he pressed his entire body into hers against the unmovable material of the door. His hands had found their way underneath her jaw line and his tongue playfully lashed against her sleek lips. Penny's hands gripped just above his buttocks and pressed him firmly against her agonizing heat and caused him to break their kiss and press his forehead against hers. They both panted and their breathy, heated hazes clashed together as each stared at the lips they both fervently wanted more of. It was the high pitched whimpering that shook them out of a monstrous coveting. They turn, their arms still intertwined around one another, to face the squealing, squirming, and irritable puppy sitting on his haunches and yapping at them.

Penny bit at her swollen bottom lip and looked over at Sheldon. His eyes were so cavernously blue and still full of an unbridled passion that it physically hurt her to pull away from him, "I'm so sorry little pup… let's go outside." She retrieved the leash and the puppy happily followed her to the door. Sheldon stepped back and allowed her access to the door. She unlocked the deadbolt, but hesitated at the handle. She turned and looked at him with her lips still sizzling from their kiss and smiled, "Don't you think for a second that I'm not coming back to finish this… 'cuz I am… Moonpie…" She gave him an earth shattering smile before she snatched open the door and jogged to the staircase. He was about to throw his usual argument about her calling him Moonpie, but all he could do was grip the edge of the door and lick his lips with an impish grin plastered all over his face.

* * *

**3**

* * *

Sheldon had closed the door and was beginning to pace from the island in Penny's kitchen back to the front door. Whatever intoxicating, primal euphoria that had befallen him was now balled into a clump of nervousness. Every time he faced the door, he contemplated on running out, busting through his front door, and barricading himself inside his room, but there was something else… something that burned and itched inside his never-pausing brain that threw equations and scenarios flooding his fear with the benefits of just waiting.

It had been years since his germaphobia caused him problems, but as the thought of his semen being discharged into Penny's… Penny's… "Oh, SWEET JESUS!" The thought drove him to the brink and he sprinted to the door. He yanked it open to find Penny just standing there and he caught her by surprise with his eyes wild and his chest heaving. The look on her face made him shift his momentum backwards. She looked… scared… almost as terrified as him. It was strange, but it made him feel strangely warm, "I'm sorry Penny… but I don't think I can…"

Penny raised her hand and he stopped. She entered into the apartment and Sheldon stepped back inside. She closed the door and walked a few steps towards the kitchen and bent down to unleash the puppy. He stared at the back of her loose, blonde hair and begged her to ARGUE with him like he was accustomed to, but she only stood up and kept her eyes down to the puppy at her feet. He was beginning to get twitchy as he glanced sidelong to the escape exit's handle, but instead, he broke the nerve-racking silence, "Penny…"

The moment her name was uttered, she could feel her heart aching. She actually knew that Sheldon Cooper couldn't very well go through with this, but the naïve part of her wanted it. For God Sakes, she was just thrilled that he was a human underneath that pale ass skin of his. She took in a deep breath and let her fakest smile radiate as she spun around, "I know Sweetie… it's too much, too soon…" She moved around to the front of the couch and plopped down in the middle as the puppy trotted after her, "You go ahead and get changed and play with your white board… Me and Noriega are gonna take in some That 70's Show reruns and play a little tug-o-war." She ruffled the puppy's fur on top of his head and grinned at him. She scooped him up and zoomed past the physicist towards her room. She tossed him inside, gently, then zoomed back to her front door and yanked it open. She was irritated and she knew she gave that away by the force she pulled open the door, but she kept her smile as she looked at Sheldon for a brief moment, then turned to face the opening of the door and let out a very regrettable, "Have a good day!"

She waited for him to exit, but he just lingered right behind her. He was so close that she felt his rough puff of air from his nose. He couldn't see her, but her fake smile was now a pained look and she bowed her head to fight the tears. She was desperately trying to make things easy, but much like Sheldon did whenever things were easy… he had to go and make things ridiculously hard.

Sheldon pushed the door from her grip soft but firmly and moved to where he was fully in her vision, "Penny…I do not wish to vacate your presence… because the moment I do… you will weep. Your taut cheeks and concaved skin under your eyes suggests that you are on the verge of crying… I would not allow you to be melancholy because of me… Penny… Penny… Please look at me." She pursed her lips and fought the urge to cry and slowly raised her chin. When her eyes met his, it was like looking into a majestic glacier. Her stomach started to fill with flutters and she swallowed deeply. He didn't smile, but his face relaxed. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath before he let his next words flow out so nonchalantly, "Do you wish to engage in coitus?"

Penny's eyes went as wide as the pickles on a regular Cheesecake Factory Cheeseburger. The wailing of the puppy inside her room made Sheldon's stare break and he went to her bedroom door and let the puppy out. The puppy's paws hit the hardwood floor as he bolted to the couch. Penny watched the puppy, trying to shake the images of her and Sheldon writhing together as he stood in the opening of her bedroom with a dominant but weary look. She was half wanting him to chuckle and pipe out, "_Bazinga!_" , but looking back at his face… she knew he meant it. She just sighed and once again tried to make the Whack-a-Doodle to see the crazy, "Sheldon, Sweetie, we both know you can't even share an ONION RING with me and now you wanna take all your clothes off and let your "Juices" mingle with mine?" She gave a sexy whisper at 'juices' and watched his face light up brighter than Christmas. It was so red; she thought he looked like someone left him on 'Broil' for too long.

She knew she had won, sadly, so she rounded the couch and plopped beside the puppy, which had gotten up on her couch. She looked at her T.V. and knew that part of her plan she had told Sheldon before… was super flawed because of the fact she didn't pay her cable bill. She didn't care as she grabbed the raccoon toy and playfully pulled the toy. The puppy growled as he tried to jerk it out of her hands. A few rounds of tug-o-war later and the puppy paused with his eyes erect with the toy still drooped in his mouth and stared over her head. Penny knew it was Sheldon, so she released the toy and turned. Before she could get all the way around, Sheldon swept her in his arms and bounced her to his chest with surprising ease. She let out the most girly yelp as she wrapped her arms around his neck as a reflex, "Oh My GOD, SHELDON! What the Hell is Wrong with YOU!?"

"I'm afraid your answer was completely absent from my earlier inquired statement… Therefore, I have rejected your sarcastic and humorous declaration as an unfitted reply and assumed that you agreed to my terms." He carried Penny into her own bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him. The room was ill lit, but as far as his flushed cheeks were concerned, it was just right. He placed her so gently on the bed… like placing one of his rare collectibles upon his night stand… and tried to cool the unbearable heat that pulsated upon his cheeks. He was in her bedroom… with her cradled in his arms… and he had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that the woman who was clinging against his neck was finding her way deeper and deeper into his skin and he couldn't scrub her away… and what frightened him the most… he didn't WANT to scrub her away. Just her natural scent alone drove his body into paroxysms. He let out a throaty rumble, "Good Lord…" as he felt her tongue, teeth, and lips drape against his jugular.

In a rodeo-quick motion, Penny pulled and pinned him to the bed as she straddled him like a horse. Her eyes were ravenous, but she hesitated as she hovered above him. Sheldon shared her carnivorous stare and she took in her bottom lip and pressed her top teeth down, seductively. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and she gripped the bottom rim of her tank top and lifted it so slowly over her head and his eye stayed glued to her face, but she refused to look him in the eye. Sheldon was confused, but saw how flushed she was. He wouldn't look at her body… not until she gave him permission. He stared at her casted eyes and urged them to look. She finally gave in and locked eyes with him. He gripped her deep jade stare, though the slightest hint of sun trying to push through her closed blinds and shade of her window barely let the color of her eyes shine. He leaned his upper body upward towards her and unintentionally grinded his arousal into her scorching core. Her exasperated moan escaped her lolled back head before she grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling backwards. Her nails in his flesh, her moans in his ear, and her writhing against his erection… he had to use a form of mind-bending meditation to stop himself from cuming. The few moments he took were brief and he proceeded with his first intent… he slipped his hands behind her back to rest on the clasps of her bra as he whispered gruffly into her ear, "May I?"

Everything was so agonizingly sweet. She couldn't concentrate for the fact that she was pressed against Sheldon's very erect penis or the fact that his hands were on her body OR the fact he was whispering in her ear… She knew her 'Yes' came out in an almost pleading gasp. He wasted no time after her answer and her bra was already unclasped. She didn't give a damn how he did it because his hands were gently brushing the straps off her shoulders and replacing the abandoned flesh of her left shoulder with flittering fish-kisses. Her hands gripped the chest of his pajama top as she slammed her eyes shut. She was afraid if she opened them… he would spook. His bold nip at the skin of her neck won him an, "Oh God" before he reached down and removed her hands from his chest. She didn't open her eyes as she felt his movement underneath her sore thighs. She heard the sound of clothing in the air. She felt his erection twitch and he leaned forward just enough for their bare chests to suction together. His lips delved onto the right side of her neck and she hissed erotically and nearly climaxed. His thin fingers danced over her exposed flesh and took her attention off the growing heat between her legs. He was actually, physically, touching her on his own… but only on her back, regrettably.

His kisses were slowing down and savoring her skin now, and it was driving her mad. He didn't cop a feel of her breasts or even LOOK at them. She found it endearing, but frustrating as hell. She reached behind her and took one of his hands. It caused him to stop with his kisses on her neck and look at her as she pulled his right hand in between them. They were both hazy from the convergence. Penny brought his slender fingers up to her mouth and she kissed every tip before dragging her mouth down to peck and lap at his palm. She felt it shudder in her hand as her lips fell to the folds of his wrist. She caressed the edge of his wrist in her lips as she ran her tongue against the lines of his wrist. She stopped and began kissing at his palm again before pressing it against her chest where her heart cavity was. She let him feel how terribly hard it banged against her chest before sliding the hand down over her left breast. She heard his harsh, rapid breaths gust from his wide open mouth as he stared at his hand. She released her grip from his hand and started to heave her chest in response to her heavy breathing.

She watched his confused face try and catch up with his long gone mind and she smiled. She remembered him palm her breast when she dislocated her shoulder, but this… 'Oh God'… this was what a real man did when he got boob action… Sheldon pinched her in between his thumb and index/middle fingers and the nipple immediately shriveled and stood erect. He leaned down and took it into his mouth and she couldn't hold back the curse, "Oh FUCK!" She cringed, herself, and just knew he would be turned off by her swear… but she was absolutely wrong… he did quite the opposite… He intensified… He sucked on one of her already erect nipples and ferociously but gently caressed the other. She could feel the wetness soaking into her pink shorts as she opened her mouth to moan, but it came out a muted static. Oh God… Who is this guy?

Her hands found the short hairs on top of his head as he leaned deeper into the bouncy flesh. Her nails dug into his scalp as she felt herself pulsing in between her legs. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything… and unlike everything else in her life… he was right there… trying to devour her whole… and there were only two articles of clothing standing in between them. She had no fears of getting pregnant thanks to the birth control pills, so riding bare-back was no issue… especially with a man who eats antibiotics for breakfast… She was ready… and by the ever ticking bulge that was rubbing against the back of her thigh… so was he. She swallowed and pushed herself off of him and the bed to stand before him. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. He fell with no fight and it made her smile. She reached and let her hands span the circumference of his hips to sink her fingers underneath the waistband of his pajama pants. She pulled them down and he arched his butt to allow her easy access. She professionally maneuvered the clothing around his shivering member and pulled the pants completely off including his socks.

She saw Sheldon's arms cross over his face in a cute, timid way as she looked at the pallid man before her. His penis curved to point towards his upper body and hid the strip of hair under his navel. Hello, little Dr. Cooper. She smiled at her own joke but knew he was probably getting worried by her staring. She ran her hands up his exposed thighs and she leaned in with a mischievous smile. She took the sensitive and tensed flesh of his inner thigh that was uncomfortably close to his saluting erection, and sucked it into her mouth enough for her teeth to be able to sink into it tenderly. That made every inch of his body convulse as he muffled his outbursts against his arms while he bucked his hips, frantically. Penny moved to the other side but not without her lips ghosting over his tender shaft making the percum drizzle down on his abdomen. She took another mound of tender flesh and sucked and bit… he growls out her name as his arms fall to the bed and gripped her comforter. She saw how wild he looked… how he was sprawled naked on her bed… his chest in a desperate rise and fall as his grip on her comforter was so tight… his knuckles were deadly white.

Penny took the pause and slid out of her dampened shorts. They fell to her floor as if made of rock and she kicked them to the side. She stopped… she got hit hard by the realization that she was about to have sex… coitus… intercourse… with Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper… the man that drove her insane every time they spoke. A man, that only a short few hours ago, confessed his love for her without even saying the word 'Love' once… She was shocked to find that her first step… was backwards. She… she was actually afraid. She was utterly terrified by the fact that once this happened… everything would change. If this went horribly wrong… their friendship would sever and rot much like her relationship with Leonard… Oh God… I can't do it!

Sheldon finally caught up his breathing and thoughts and noticed that Penny had risen off the bed. It took him reciting the periodic table just for him to focus on not cuming on his own stomach, but he amazed himself at how he conquered his own climax. He furrowed his brow as he realized that Penny wasn't moving or touching him and he drowsily pushed himself up and his heart started to choke his lungs. She was… dare he say… breathtaking. She was unclothed and barely spotlighted by a glare from a small beam of sunlight bouncing off a reflective surface in her room. He found himself uncouth and he looked up at her face and he sat up completely. He recognized that look all too well… cowardice. She had been struck by nerves or an awful feeling. He leaned forward, ignoring the ache growing in his penis, and took her hand, "Penny? We… we are not obligated to engage in… no… no… Penny… You believe this action will deter our friendship?"

Penny's flushed face looked at his with wide eyes… he was correct with his accusation. He nodded his head as the thoughts of this ran numbers in his head. As he was calculating… something snapped against his thoughts with a maniacal snarl. He didn't talk to her with the logical drabble he had built around each paradigm... no… he stood up with his eyes steal cold and her hand still in his… he looked down at her shocked face and said straight out with no hint of hesitation or remorse, "I want to make love to you… right now… no matter the consequences." He took her hand and pulled it behind him, making her flesh slap against his own bareness. He kissed her solely on the mouth and surrounded her with his lengthy embrace.

She moaned into the opened mouth kiss and he, instinctively, slithered his tongue against hers. He dipped his hips and bucked upwards and the tip of his penis scraped between the lips of her labia and flicked against her clit for a brief, but earth shattering, moment. She was, as the naughty fanfics he occasionally read called, 'Wet'. He did the action once more and could feel his culmination nearing as Penny nearly collapsed out of his kiss to whimper a rough 'Oh God... Sheldon' against his collarbone. He dipped his hands and scooped her ass with his forearms and placed her back upon the mattress as his body followed willingly. He fit so perfectly between her legs as their chests merged again. He took in her lips and sucked on her bottom lip. That earned him a squirm, a moan, and a digging of nails into his back… This made his libido fly into overdrive as he reached in between their bodies and placed his tip at the opening of the most searing hot object he had ever wanted to amalgamate to… his hesitation was met by the fast thrust of Penny's hips and his head was enveloped in vaginal aperture.

He pushed himself off the mattress and shut his eyes tightly… he couldn't believe how moist and tight Penny was what with all her sexual encounters… but he sure as hell wasn't going to bring that up at this very moment… He could hear Penny's anxious pleas as her body wiggled and mutely yearned for the rest of his thrust. He arched his back and nipped at her neck as he ground his hips into her as deep as he could and he was rewarded by his name being hummed like a soft lullaby. It made him twitch inside of her and, in turn, her walls tightened. The archaic brute screamed at him and he found his hips pulling and pushing in a primal rhythm. Penny wrapped her legs around him and met him stroke for stroke. Their flesh and sodden movements smacked loudly as their own pleadings got louder the closer they got to their own releases.

The feeling of her skinny neighbor rocking against her and hitting inside her so fastidiously was an unbelievable feeling. He was pulling out so fast but going back in with such careful meticulousness that it nearly sent her quivering every time. She could sense he was getting very close and she wanted to make this as memorable as possible… she reached in between their sticky sweltering flesh and took her index and middle fingers and rubbed her swollen clit vigorously. It was sweet torture… until her fingers were replaced by the calloused fingers of a wild plunging physicist and her arms flew over her head and grabbed anything her fingers could hold on to. He mimicked her actions until her walls clenched and Sheldon's driving force was halted. He grunted into the air and shoved his penis as deep as he could and made her body tense and straightened while she screamed for a deity. She clawed at the back of his neck as she rode the wave of her climax. She could still feel him trying to grind against the unyielding walls as he finally found his release with a growl into the flesh of her neck. Her walls tightened and loosened as he collapsed to her side in a pleased sigh. He pulled out of her very delicately and apologized as she hissed.

He flipped on his back beside her and tried to catch his breath as she stared up at the ceiling, doing the same thing. Her panting turned into little bits of laughter and caused the man beside her to look at her, strangely. She took in a deep breath and held it to try and slow down her heart and she explained, "Sheldon… that is… the best sex… I ever had… and it didn't last… that long… no offense, Sweetie."

Sheldon just panted for a while before he reached over and grabbed her hand. It was enough for her… "Penny?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked over at the man who just stared up at the ceiling with his long legs draped over the side of the bed. He tilted his head back and forth as if scrutinizing an equation on his white board. It made her smile a little, "Sheldon?"

He swallowed and looked over at her, "Noriega is licking my toes… at least… I hope it's him."

They both sat up and looked down at the puppy that put each of his paws on top of one of their feet and gave them an enthusiastic bark.


End file.
